Promises
by angelofdarkness4491
Summary: Crystal's your average Huffelpuff, until she starts dating Cedric. Her parents death haunts her past, will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1 Just Another Girl

**Disclaimer: **I'm gonna say this once and only once. I don't own Harry Potter! I don't any of the characters, my o.c. is just a figment of my deranged mind. So, on with the story!

**Promises**

**Chapter 1 Just Another Girl**

Crystal Vatios was your normal 17 year old girl. That is, if you count being a witch normal. Oh, and if you normal also includes dead parents, you're also normal. Crystal's parents had been killed by Death Eaters when she'd been 12. She now lived with her older sister, Jamie, in London. She also attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She wasn't in Gryffindor, and she didn't know the Golden Trio. She was a Huffelpuff, and a smart student. She lad long brown hair and green eyes. She was friends with Cedric Diggory, but they were just friends. She was also friends with the Weasly twins and Cho Chang. It was her final year at Hogwarts. She got on the train with Cho and took a seat. Cho was years younger than her, but they were still good friends. On the ride there, they gossiped about boys and their summers. They got changed as the train came closer to Hogwarts.

Crystal adjusted her yellow and black tie and pushed down her black skirt. Cho suggested they black blackjack, and four galleons later, the train stopped. They got into a carriage and were about to close the door when they heard. "Cho!" Cedric Diggory came running towards them. "You mind if I share the carriage with you?" Cho blushed and shook her head. He climbed in and sat next to her. "Oh, hey, Crystal," He said, but then went back to Cho. Crystal rolled her eyes and stared out the window. She grabbed her ipod, her only muggle item. She switched to Three Days Grace and cranked up the volume. She drowned out their flirting with Riot from their album One-X. She sighed in relief as the carriage stopped. Crystal quickly jumped out and went into the Great Hall. She sat down at the Huffelpuff table and waited for the feast to begin. After the sorting, Dumbledore made his speech.

"I have a special surprise for the all of the students. Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament. All students who wish to enter can place their names in the Goblet. Although, you must be at least 17 years of age. The champions will be chosen in one week. We will also be hosting two foreign schools. The lovely ladies of Beauxbatons,"20 girls in blue robes danced their way through the Great Hall. "And our friends from the north, Durmstrang," 20 boys in fur robes entered in a much less dainty fashion.

"You should totally enter, Crystal," Cho said. Crystal smiled, she'd give it some thought. After the feast, everyone headed up to their common rooms. Crystal sighed as she stepped into the familiar rooms. Hogwarts was her favorite place to be, especially the Huffelpuff common room. She climbed into bed, but Cho kept her awake with talk of Cedric. Around one in the morning, Cho finally fell asleep. Crystal sighed in relief and closed her eyes. The next day, she went down to the goblet with Cedric. Crystal and Cedric walked over the age line.

"Ready, Crystal?" He asked, his hand poised over the goblet.

"Ready, Ced," She said, placing her hand above the goblet. They dropped their names in into the goblet at the same time. Everyone clapped as they stepped away from the goblet. Cedric put his arm around her shoulder and said. "Here's to Hogwarts champions!" Crystal laughed and smiled. The next week, Cedric was chosen as the Hogwarts champion. And, the next day, Cedric asked Cho out.

A/N: See, I told you I wasn't writing another Jasmine story! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 A Traitor

**Chapter 2 A Traitor**

Crystal had been way mad at Cho, she'd always had a thing for Cedric. But, she was swamped with homework, so she got over it. She was studying in the library for an upcoming Charms exam. The candle was flickering low, and her eyelids were dropping lower and lower. She shook her head and finished reading the last paragraph. She sighed and got up. She blew out the candle and gathered up her books. She stopped when she heard footsteps coming close to her. She hid herself behind a statue as they came closer.

"Come on, Harry, it's just a bit further," Her eyes widened, the voice had been Cho's.

"Cho, are you sure Cedric won't find us?" Harry asked urgently.

"I'm sure. He's in the common room studying for the first task. Nothing can interrupt him when he's studying," Harry murmured something, their voices were dying away. Crystal waited for the silence, then went to the common room. As Cho had said, Cedric was sitting by the fire, studying.

"Hey, Ced, find anything, yet?" He sighed.

"Nothing yet, I've been looking for hours," Crystal sat down next to him.

"Keep looking, you'll find something," He ran a hand through his hair and stared into the fire. "Go to bed, you look like you need some sleep," Crystal said.

"You're right, I am pretty tired," He said with a yawn. They wished each other goodnight and went up to their rooms. In a week, the first task was to take place. Cedric came out basically unharmed, except for a large cut on his arm. Every time Crystal saw Cho and Cedric she had to bite her tongue. Crystal was in the library studying with Cedric for a Transfiguration exam. Cedric was more interested in talking about Cho.

"Crystal, I think I'm gonna marry her," Cedric said in a dreamy tone. Crystal rolled her eyes and went back to her book. "Cho's just so perfect...," He said. Crystal laughed under her breath.

"If only you knew," She mumbled.

"What was that?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing," She said. Cedric stopped and looked at her. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. She gave a small smile as her heart began to race. She loved Cedric's eyes, and she melted whenever he looked at her. "What are you hiding?" She denied knowing anything and shook her head. "Come on, I've known you for two years. You always smile when you're hiding something. Now, out with it,"

"Cedric, you don't want to know,"

"And you only use my whole name if it's something serious,"

"Cedric, you don't want to know," She repeated.

"Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me," He said eagerly.

"You're worse than a girl when it comes to secrets! Fine, but don't tell anyone I told you,"

"Alright, now tell me!" Crystal took a deep breath.

"Cho's cheating on you," Cedric blinked.

"No, she can't be,"

"She is," Cedric sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I gotta go," He said quickly and got up. He left and Crystal sighed. The next day, Cedric broke up with Cho.

"Someone told him up about Harry," Cho sobbed.

"Who?" Crystal asked. Cho shrugged.

"He wouldn't say," Crystal comforted Cho, even though it had been Cho's fault. Crystal knew she'd done the right thing, she just hope Cho never found out she'd told Cedric.


	3. Chapter 3 He Called You What?

**Chapter 3 He Called You What?**

Crystal decided to skip lunch, she wasn't really hungry, anyway. She been really swamped, lately. Cho was still distressed over Cedric, she didn't have a dress or date for the Yule Ball, and she had four major tests in one week. She sighed as she walked up the stairs. She was so distracted, she forgot about the trick step. Her foot got caught and she dropped all of her books. "Fuck," She mumbled. Now she had to wait for someone to help her. A few minutes later, she heard voices coming her way.

"You see, Father gave it to me. It's really expensive, no, Goyle, you can't eat it. God, do you only think about food?" Crystal sighed, just her luck, Malfoy. They climbed the stairs and stopped when they saw her. "Well, look, someone's stuck in the stair. What's wrong Huffley Puff, forget about the stair? Oh, and you're a 7th year, even 1st years know about that stair," She glared at him.

"Listen, can you just give me a hand? I forgot about the trick step," Malfoy smirked and took her chin in his hand.

"And why should I?"

"Just help me, you stupid ferret!" She said, losing her temper with him. Malfoy's eyes hardened.

"Just for that little comment, I think I'll have to teach you a lesson," He drew out his wand and pointed it at her throat.

"Expellimarus!" Someone shouted and Draco's wand shot from his hand. "Leave her alone, Malfoy!"

"Oh, and you're gonna stop me, pretty boy?"

"Watch who you're talking to Malfoy, I'm three years older than you,"

"Fine, I won't hurt your little girlfriend," He said. He took Crystals chin and kissed her. She fought him, but she couldn't very well. He released her lips and said. "You like that? Your girlfriend tastes pretty good, Cedric," Cedric punched Draco and threw him down the stairs.

"You ever touch Crystal again and I won't be so nice," Cedric took her hand and pulled her from the stair.

"Ugh, that so disgusting, I need to wash my mouth out with acid! Thanks, Ced, you really saved me. I hate that step! I can't believe Draco called me your girlfriend," Cedric blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, he's crazy," Crystal wiped her mouth.

"Ugh, I can still taste the ferret!" Cedric smiled.

"I think I can help you with that,"

"Ced, I didn't know you felt that way about little old me," She said playfully.

"I have to let Malfoy be right once and awhile," Crystal smiled and looked into his eyes. Cedric kissed her and laced his fingers with hers. "Would you wanna go to the ball with me?" He asked after they parted.

"Course I would," Cedric smiled and kissed her. "I gotta go, I'm meeting Cho to go to Hogsmeade," Cedric raised his eyebrows.

"Common room, tonight?" She agreed and kissed him. She went down to the common room and met Cho. They walked to Hogsmeade together. They were shopping for Yule Ball dresses. They stepped into a dress store, and came out with their dresses.


	4. Chapter 4 The Yule Ball

**Chapter 4 The Yule Ball**

Crystal sighed in anticipation as she adjusted her dress. She was in the common room getting ready with Cho. Harry had asked Cho to go with him Cho had chosen a black, floor length, black halter top dress. The dress had a slit on the side and black elbow length gloves. She had on black sandals and her hair was straightened. Crystal had chosen a floor length black strapless dress. It had a pink sash around the waist and over the shoulder. She had on black sandals and her hair was also straightened.

"I'm so glad Harry asked me, even though Cedric dumped me. Who are you going with, Crystal?"

"Cho, I'm going with Cedric," Cho's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's cool," She said slowly.

"Cho, please, don't let him come between us," Cho smiled.

"Alright, to having our own champions!" Crystal laughed and hugged Cho. They walked down the stairs, Cho in front. Harry took Cho's hand and smiled at her. Crystal looked around for Cedric, but couldn't find him. Pansy Parkinson came by with Draco.

"Maybe he stood you up, Huffley Puff," Draco said.

"Draco, you're not suggesting I would stand up my girlfriend, are you?" Cedric asked, coming out of nowhere. Draco glared at him. "Come on, Crystal, we have to dance the first dance," Crystal smiled and took his arm.

"What was that for? Making me sweat like that," Cedric smiled.

"Just a little prank," He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her waist. She took a deep breath as the doors opened. Fleur was first with her date, then Krum with Hermione, then Crystal and Cedric, and last were Harry and Cho. Cedric put his arm around her waist as they started to dance. Crystal could not stop smiling throughout the entire dance. The music soon sped up and everyone else started dancing. Cedric led her to a table and they sat down with some punch. Crystal smiled at him and he squeezed her hand.

"Ced, thanks for taking me,"

"You look beautiful, Crystal. I wouldn't want to be here with anybody else. I know it's kind of a touch subject, but I wanted to know about your parents," Crystal took his hand and led him outside. She sat him down on the edge of the fountain. Crystal sighed and said. "My parents died at the hand of Death Eaters. What really bugs me is that the last thing they told me is that they promised me they wouldn't leave me. I remember being really freaked out when I heard the screams outside. They then went to try and stop the Death Eaters, but they ended up killing each other. It's hard for me to believe another promise after that," By the time she'd finished, tears had welled in her eyes. She quickly shook away the tears. Cedric held her hand and put his arm around her waist.

"Here's a promise you can believe. I will never leave you, and I love you with all my heart," Crystal wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. They broke apart and Crystal wiped her eyes of the tears.

"Thanks, Ced," He smiled that smile of his, which made Crystal smile. Moths flew around the lights and the stars twinkled in the sky. Crystal leaned up against him and he stroked her hair. Suddenly, tow water balloons fell on to them. Crystal screamed as she saw the Weasly twins. She burst out laughing and ran after them. She kicked off her heels and chased them across the grounds. She grabbed one of the twins waits and dragged them down. Of course, it was the middle of winter, so the blow was softened by the snow. She laughed and pinned him down.

"Which one are you?" She asked playfully.

"I may be Fred, or I maybe be George," She pushed down his collar, and found no scar.

"George!"

"Oh, damn, you got me!"

"I'll get you back for this, George," He laughed and she let him up. Cedric came over to them.

"So, you get him back for soaking us?"

"He'll get it soon enough," George smirked at her and playfully punched her.

"I shall ever fear the wrath of Crystal," Crystal then realized how cold it was and started to shiver.

"George, I'll get you, but right now I'm freezing," Cedric picked her up and said. "I'll warm you up," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He set her down on a couch next to the fire in the Huffelpuff common room. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They fell asleep in each others arms. They woke up the next day late in the afternoon. Crystal stretched her legs and got up. Cedric was still sleeping. Crystal smiled as she looked down on him. His cheeks were red and his mouth was set in a small pout. His hair was messed up and she could hear his deep breathing. She went up to her room and changed into jeans and a hoodie. She went back and Cedric was still sleeping. He moaned in his sleep as her sneakers echoed off the walls. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Lunch time," She replied. He smiled that smile and went to change. He came downstairs and saw her sitting on the window sill. The light from the falling snow illuminated her eyes, making them sparkle and shine.

"Ready?" He asked, breaking the silence. He saw her jump at his voice and turn towards him. She nodded and jumped from the window sill. He put his arm around her as they walked into the Great Hall. They sat down at the table and Cedric grabbed the paper. Crystal was drinking her coffee when Cedric slammed the paper down.

"What's up, Ced?"

"Look at this," She took the paper.

"Barty Crouch is missing, yeah, I know," He flipped it to the next page. She saw a picture of her and Cedric with the headline Champions Find Romance. In a smaller title near their picture it said, Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, Has Found A Troubled Love. Crystal read out loud. "Crystal Vatios confides in us that her parents died years ago. Seconds before their death, they'd promised her they wouldn't die. The poor dear has been heartbroken ever since. Can Diggory love a girl who's lost everything close to her? Cedric will compete in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament in February. When questioned about Crystal, a young Slytherin had this to say. 'Crystal is always depressed about her parents. It's really sad, Cedric could do better. And she's so self-couscous about erh extreme weight, I find myself feeling sorry for her'. Will Cedric take his classmate's advice and trade up? We'll keep you posted. This is the lovely Rita Skeeter, signing off," Crystal threw the paper down and shook her head

"What does she mean extreme weight? I am not fat!" Cedric smiled at her and shook his head. "What's that smile for?" Cedric smiled, showing his teeth.

"You're so cute when you freak out," She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. He fiddled with her hair and she kissed him. A blonde girl sat down across from them. She cleared her throat and said in a high pitched voice. "Cedric,"

"Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

"Sorry, I'm going with Crystal," She glared at Crystal, a disgusted look on her face.

"Wouldn't you want to go with someone who doesn't have such an extreme weight problem?" Crystal eyes widened.

"Oh, you did not just call me fat!" She went to climb over the table, but Cedric grabbed her waist.

"Down girl," The girl cringed.

"And she's got anger problems, too! Well, call me when you change your mind," She then got up and left. Crystal glared at her back and said. "You should've let me tear that bitch a new one,"

"Easy Crystal, we'll get her back," She pouted and crossed her arms. He kissed her and she smiled. "Don't worry, I'd never dump you for that bimbo," She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

A/N: There, finished! First day of school, I'm really tired!


	5. Chapter 5 The Second Task

**Chapter 5 The Second Task**

Crystal sighed. She couldn't find the right word for the Transfiguration essay. She glanced at Cedric, he'd been looking at her too. She smiled and he winked at her. She blushed and went back to her exam. She finished up the paragraph just as the bell rang. She got up and handed Professor McGonagall her essay.

"Miss Vatios, may I speak to you?" She shrugged and waited for everyone else to leave. Cedric hung back outside the door and gave her a questioning look. She mouthed 'go' and turned back to Professor McGonagall. "As you know, the second task is coming up. I'm sure Mr. Diggory has informed you of the clue the egg held. The thing that is being stolen, is you. Our champions are having their closest friends being taken by the mermaids. Harry's is Mr. Weasly, Krum's is Miss Granger and Fleur's is her little sister. All you have to do is, an hour before the second task, come here. We'll put you to sleep and then down into the lake. Will you do this?" Crystal nodded. "Good, be down here next Tuesday at three," Crystal then left and went back to the common room.

"Hey, what did McGonagall want?"

"Just to talk about my last essay," Cedric shrugged and kissed her cheek. Next Tuesday, Crystal went down to McGonagall's office. All the other people were already there. Hermione went over to Crystal and introduced herself. Crystal smiled and shook her hand.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked.

"Kinda, I'm excited, too," McGonagall then came in and cast the spell on them. Cedric sighed in anticipation as he changed into his swim trunks. The second task was in a few minutes and he hadn't seen Crystal all day. He made his way to the Black Lake along with the other champions. He dived into the cold water using a Bubble Head Charm. The water became murky as he swam deeper. He saw mermaids appear from the depths of the lake. His eyes widened as he saw Crystal at the bottom. He shot sparks at her binds and grabbed her waist. He could see the sun shining when he felt something pull on Crystal. He looked down and saw about 20 squid like things pulling her down. He shot stunning curses at them, but there were too many of them. He dragged her upwards, kicking the squids out of the way. He finally broke the surface and the squids receded. Cedric swam over to the dock and with Crystal and hauled himself from the water.

"Crystal, you alright, baby?" Crystal slowly opened her eyes. Cedric's hair was wet and dripping and clinging to his forehead. His cheeks were red from exhaustion and his eyes held concern. She nodded and sat up. He embraced and kissed her. "I was worried about you," He said. She smiled and kissed him. Krum then came up with Hermione and Harry came up the hero. Cedric wrapped a towel around her.

"Ced, stop, I'm fine," She said, wrapping her towel around his shoulders. He smiled that smile and kissed her forehead.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter. It was the first day of school give me a break. New freshmen in the building, locker problems and the 1st day and the new vice principal lectures me on my headphones. That has gotta be a new record!


	6. Chapter 6 Let You Down

**Chapter 6 Let You Down**

Crystal brushed her quill against her forehead, she had no idea what the answer was. She had Astronomy homework, and she hadn't paid any attention to what the professor had been saying. She looked around the common room, it was so late the fire was even dying. She glanced at her watch, it was five in the morning! She laid her head against the chair and moaned. She'd spent every waking moment with Cedric all week, and now she was paying for it. This chart was due the next day, she had about a third of it filled. She glanced in her book for the name of the stars in the third quadrant. She looked out the window, the sky was slowly turning a pale grey. She shook her head, she had to focus on her homework! After labeling three stars, her mind began to wander. Spring Break was coming up in a few days (A/N: Yes, I'm saying they have Spring Break, so quiet!). She didn't plan on going home, maybe she'd do something with Cho. She filled another third of the chart, taking her a half an hour. Her eyelids began to droop as she began to fill the last part. She'd rest for just a minute, then she'd get back to work. The second her eyes closed, she was out.

She jolted awake from the sound of voices. She looked at her watch. "Shit!" She had ten minutes until Astronomy! She gathered up her stuff and brushed her hair while climbing out of the portrait hole. Maybe she could finish her chart before the Professor collected them. She unrolled the parchment, checking to see what she had left. She found all of the chart filled in. She shook her head and smiled, it was Cedric's handwriting. She dropped off her chart and took her seat. She took notes during this class and actually paid attention. She crept up behind Cedric and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for helping me with my homework. You're awesome," He smiled and blushed.

"Looked like you needed some help," He smiled again and asked. "So, what are your plans for Spring Break?" Crystal shrugged. "Would you want to spend it with me?" Crystal smiled.

"Sure, what do you have planned?"

"I was hoping we could stay at my house and you could meet my parents. They should get to know you,"

"Sounds good," The next week, they got on the train back to Kings's Cross.

"Ready?" Cedric asked. Crystal nodded and grabbed Cedric's hand. They apparated to a small house in the country.

"I'm nervous," Crystal whispered. Cedric smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Don't be, they'll love you,"Cedric opened up the door and welcomed his parents. Crystal hung back, not wanting to ruin Cedric's happy moment. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Crystal," Crystal smiled and went to shake their hands, when they held back.

"Yes, we read about you," They said bitterly. Throughout the months since the ball, more articles about her and Cedric had come out. Each one more hurtful and untrue than the last.

"You guys don't really believe that stuff, do you?"

"Not about you, honey. But how do we know what's true about her?" His mother asked.

"Mom, this is ridiculous. Crystal is a smart, beautiful girl. You have to believe me,"

"I don't think so. She'll have to prove to us that Rita Skeeter is wrong," Cedric sighed and went up to his old room. Crystal shifted uncomfortably and said. "I'll go and check on Cedric," She climbed up the stairs to his room. Cedric was standing in front of his window, a hand combing through his hair. "Ced?" He turned back, his mouth set in a tight line.

"I'm sorry about my parents. I didn't think they'd be so close minded," Crystal sighed and laid her head on Cedric's shoulder.

"It can't get much worse," He smiled and kissed her.

"I suppose we should go with my parents to dinner. We're going to a really nice restaurant, so did you bring the dress?"

"Yes, and I think you're gonna look great in it," He smiled and playfully punched her. She then went and searched in her trunk for a floor length, dark brown halter top dress. It had light blue around the waist and she had brought brown sandals. She stepped from Cedric's room, and down the stairs, Cedric already had on his black tux. He smiled as he saw her.

"You look great," He said and held her hand. Them and Cedric's parents apparated to La Cocoa restaurant. They took their seats and ordered.

"Crystal, how many O.W.L.'s did you get?" Cedric's dad asked.

"Dad!"Cedric said and glared at his father. "Please, give Crystal a chance. She is smart, funny, beautiful and I love her. You have to get used to it, because it's not going to change,"

"Couldn't you have picked anyone else? Like a girl without such an extreme weight problem?" Crystal bit back her words by squeezing Cedric's hand under the table.

"Babe, let go before I need to saw my own hand off," He whispered. She released her grip, her eyes hardening. "I love this song, Crystal, let's dance," He said, grabbing her hand and leading her away.

"You know that article sets me off," She whispered in his ear.

"I know, I'd hoped that they wouldn't bring that up," She laced her fingers with is.

"Why do your parents hate me?"

"They don't hate you, they just don't know the real you. Once they find out who you really are, they'll love you," She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "It'll be alright," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and kissed him. "No matter what my parents think, I'll always love you," Cedric said. He looked over her shoulder towards his parents. They'd been watching them, like Crystal was some diseased rodent. Cedric placed his hands on her waist and kissed her. He the led her from the dance floor, and back to the table. A few minutes later, their food arrived. They ate in silence, neither couple daring to break the silence.

"Why do you guys hate me?" Crystal asked, ending the quiet meal.

"Crystal!" Cedric said.

"No, I want to know,"

"St least wait until we get home. It wouldn't be proper to have a fight in the middle of a crowded restaurant," His mom said.

"Fine," Crystal said, crossing her arms. After paying for their meals, they apparated home. Crystal sat down on the couch and repeated her earlier question.

"We don't hate you, we just think you're not good enough for our son,"

"Give me a reason why,"

"You have no parents, you're not that bright, you're fat, ugly and you have a nasty temper," Crystal's mouth hung open. She stood up, facing Cedric's parents. She locked eyes with them, their eyes were lazy and uncaring. Their insults had just rolled out, they hadn't had to think about it at all.

"My parents are dead, that is not my fault. I am one of the top Huffelpuff's in my year. I have a temper because people like you piss me off. I am not fat or ugly, and Cedric doesn't think so ,either. I love your son, and he loves me. You're going to have to accept that, or this is going to be a very unpleasant relationship," She took a deep breath, letting her words sink in.

"How can you be sure Cedric loves you?" Cedric got up and put his arm around her waist. "She can be sure. I love her, and always will,"

"Even if our son is delusional now, he'll soon come to his senses," Crystal sighed in annoyance and went out the door. She walked down the driveway, not caring where she went.

"You guys are jerks. There is nothing wrong with her, it's you guys that have the problem," He said. Cedric shook his head and left. He slammed the door on his way out. "Crystal!" He saw her outline in the darkness down the driveway. She was sitting next to a tree, looking upwards. "Hey, Baby," He said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey," She said, in between sobs.

"You alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. You heard what they said about me," She wiper her eyes, she hated anyone seeing her cry.

"I know, they're assess. I'm really sorry," Cedric kissed her neck. "Come on, let's get out of here,"

"Where? Then train back doesn't come for another couple of days,"Cedric shrugged, but then his face lit up.

"I've got an old friend we can hang with. It'll be awesome, I'll send them a note tomorrow,"

"Alright, sounds good," She said with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

A/N: There, a long chapter done! Been real busy with school, 10th grade sucks! Least I'm not a stupid little freshman any more. My principal is a bitch with a capital B, she switched my lunch so now I'm in a lunch with nobody I know. Every single one of my friends is in lunch A, and I'm stuck in lunch C. But enough of my rambling, I'm sure it's not quite that interesting. Anyway...ummm...thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 An Old Friend

**Chapter 7 An Old Friend**

Cedric woke up the next morning, the sunlight warming his face. Crystal was still sleeping, he smiled as he looked at her. She shifted in her sleep and groaned. He laced his fingers with hers and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Morning, Baby,"

"Morning, Ced,"

"I'm gonna go send an owl to my friend, they should be home,"

"You think they'll let us stay?"

"Course, I've been friends with them for years," Cedric got up and went back inside. He quickly scribbled a note and attached it to his parents barn owl. He took out their suitcases and headed down the path to the city. His friend lived in an apartment complex in the city a half a mile from his house. He knocked on door 124 and Crystal got her first look at Cedric's friend. A young girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes opened.

"Cedric! It's been so long," She hugged him and Cedric smiled.

"Thanks for taking us in, Merenda, you're a life saver,"

"Oh, Cedric, you know I'd do anything for you," She said sweetly.

"Merenda, this is my girlfriend, Crystal. Crystal, this is my best friend, Merenda," Crystal quickly shook her hand and Merenda let them inside. "So, what are you doing these days?"

"I'm a secretary for the Ministry," Cedric laughed and said. "No way!"

"I know, Miss Party Girl's all grown up," Cedric raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"You have changed,"

"Well, I have to work right now, but I'll be back in a few hours. Feel free to do anything, eat anything. Have fun!"

"Thanks, Merenda, you rock!" Merenda left, leaving them alone. "Isn't she great?"

"Yeah, great," Crystal said. Cedric went into the fridge and grabbed them each a Pepsi. They sat down on the couch together, watching the movie, Serenity. Crystal was laying against Cedric, and he had his arms around her. He had his head on her shoulder and one of his arms slung over her waist.

"Hey, Ced, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Baby,"

"Did you go out with Merenda?"

"Yeah, we broke up over a year ago, though,"

"Oh...," Cedric smiled at her and kissed her.

"Don't worry we're only friends," After the movie, Merenda came home from work.

"Hey, Baby, I missed you," She said as she went over to the couch. Crystal got up to take care of the trash, and when she came back, Merenda was sitting on Cedric's lap. She had her arms around his neck and was whispering in his ear. Crystal sat down away from them, trying to ignore Merenda's giggling.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go make us something to eat," Cedric said.

"Oh, Cedric, you're amazing," Cedric went to the kitchen, leaving Merenda and Crystal alone.

"Merenda, I'll try and say this as nicely as possible. I'm sorry you and Cedric broke up, but he's with me now. And I do not appreciate you flirting with him,"

"Oh, honey, you don't have to worry about me. I'll get Cedric back and you can move on to someone new,"

"Cedric is mine, you had your chance. Back off,"

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Cedric yelled. They sat there for a moment, glaring at each other. They continued to do so throughout dinner, Cedric was oblivious.

"I'm afraid I only have one extra bed. Cedric, you and I could share," Merenda said.

"That's alright, Crystal and I always share a bed,"

"Oh, how sweet," She said through clinched teeth. Merenda went to her room, but not before giving Cedric a kiss on the cheek. Crystal changed into a tanktop and shorts and crawled into bed with him. Crystal sighed as she looked at Cedric.

"What's up, Baby?"

"Nothing, it's nothing,"

"You sure? You seem a bit upset,"

"I'm fine, really," She said and kissed him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered a goodnight and was soon asleep. Crystal was having a hard time sleeping, she kept worrying about Merenda. The next morning, Crystal woke up alone. Him and Merenda were in Merenda's room, talking.

"Hey, Baby," He said.

"Cedric, I thought I was your baby," Merenda said.

"Oh, but you are," Cedric said sweetly. Crystal blinked back tears and said. "Hey, Ced," Cedric smiled and asked. "Sleep good?"

"Ummm, yeah. Can I talk to you alone?" Cedric nodded and got up. "Have you not noticed Merenda's incessant flirting?"

"Flirting? No, that's just Merenda," Crystal raised her eyebrows.

"You're kissing! She's all over you,"

"Come off it, Crystal. We're just friends, I already told you that,"

"That girl told me that she was trying to get back with you," Cedric took her head in his hands.

"Please, stop, I love you. Merenda is not my girlfriend, you are,"

"I am not staying here with her. I cannot rest with that girl in the same room as me," Crystal gathered her stuff and left. Cedric sighed and went back into Merenda's room.

"What's up, Cedric?"

"Crystal left. I'm sorry, Merenda, I have to go,"

"Oh, please stay, forget about her," Cedric frowned.

"I love her, I have to go after her," Merenda grabbed his arm and pulled him on to the bed. She ran her finger up his chest and said. "Stay, with me," She leaned in and kissed him. Cedric pushed her off and said. "Crystal, was right, I can't believe you! You break up with me, and now you want me back?"

"Oh, Cedric, I've realized how wrong I was. I'll take you back if you'll have me," Cedric shook his head, gathered his things, and left.

A/N: Done! I have been so rushed with school, lately. Trying to do something about my messed up lunch, art project, my psycho teachers and my even weirder friends! So, I'm working on the next chapter, it should be up soon...


	8. Chapter 8You Deserve Much Better Than Me

**Chapter 8 You Deserve Much Better Than Me**

Cedric searched around the city for Crystal. "Real pretty, brown haired girl. She's wearing jeans and a black and white hoodie," The store clerk shook his head and Cedric sighed. He left the clothing store and went outside into the gloomy afternoon. He'd looked everywhere and he couldn't find Crystal anywhere. He looked up at the sky, it looked like it was going to rain. He spotted someone with a black and white hoodie and ran towards them. He sighed, it wasn't Crystal. He turned around, and almost ran into someone. "Crystal!"He said as he saw her face.

"Cedric," She said, her mouth set in a firm line.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, you were right about Merenda. I just didn't see it," She crossed her arms and said. "Oh, you couldn't believe me in the first place?" Cedric let out a soft sigh. "Please, I'm sorry. I can't say that enough. I love you," Cedric took her hands and kissed them. "Please, Crystal," She avoided his eyes. She knew if she looked into them, she'd melt. Her eyes glazed over his face, she couldn't avoid his eyes. His brown eyes looked into hers, pleading for forgiveness. She sighed and said. "Oh, Cedric," He gripped her hands in his. "Come here, I can't stay mad at you," She said and hugged him. He smiled and held her in his arms. He kissed her and said. "You deserve much better than me," Crystal smiled and blushed.

"Stop, you're making me blush," He picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Once the third task is over, maybe we can get our own place. I mean, money wouldn't be an issue," Cedric said. They'd gone inside a mall after it'd started to rain. Crystal smiled and asked. "You serious?" Cedric nodded.

"I don't think I'm gonna stay with my parents, so living with you is the right way to go," Crystal gripped Cedric's arm tighter. He put his arm around her. She leaned against him, watching the people go by. "I really mean it when I say I love you, you know," Cedric said. Crystal smiled and said jokingly. "I know, I love you, too," Cedric playfully punched her.

"I'm serious!" She kissed him on the lips.

"I know, and so am I. I love you," She said, this time in a serious tone. He kissed her and met her eyes. She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Aww, look at the little Huffelpuffs. They're so cute," Someone said in a sarcastic tone. They looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, along with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Crystal asked, a disgusted look on her face. Malfoy shook a finger in her face.

"Calm down, Huffley Puff, I'm just here on vacation. You should really keep her on a leash, Cedric. She could really hurt someone,"

"Shove off, Malfoy. Isn't there someone else you can bug?" Cedric said.

"And miss you faces when I do this?" He then shoved Crystal into the fountain they'd been sitting on the edge of. Crystal screamed and Cedric yelled. "Malfoy!" The usually quiet Cedric turned into violent Cedric. Cedric never had been a violent person, he just didn't posses that streak some people had. But sometimes he had to do what he had to do. He pounced on Malfoy and punched him in the face. Crystal jumped out of the fountain and held back Crabbe and Goyle. They switched, Cedric holding back the boys and Crystal beating the crud out of Malfoy. Security guards rushed forward and hauled Crystal off of Malfoy. Two security guards held Crystal and Malfoy from each other. Malfoy spit in her face and said. "That the best you got?"

"I'll get you back, ya ruddy ferret," The security guards led Crystal, Malfoy, Cedric, Crabbe, and Goyle to separate rooms. There they interrogated them, why did it, things like that.

"What you did was completely irresponsible. Especially for a young lady," Crystal rolled her eyes.

"He started it," The guard sighed in annoyance.

"Kid, you're not making this easy," Crystal cocked her head.

"My job is not to make your job easy. Actually, without me, you'd have no job. So, you're welcome," The guard locked eyes with her and she crossed her arms.

"Since this is your first offense, we'll let you and everyone else off with a warning. Don't let me catch you doing something like that again," She shrugged and left the room. She saw Cedric waiting near the exit. His arms were crossed and he was looking downwards. Crystal smiled, the sunlight was lighting up his amber eyes.

"You know, some like it gentle. Not me, I like it rough," Draco whispered in her ear. She jumped and said. "Get away from me before I show you what rough is,"

"I like em spicy," She looked at him disgustedly. He raised his eyebrows, then left. She shook her head and walked over to Cedric. She covered his eyes and whispered. "Guess who," He smiled and said. "It's my wonderfully beautiful girlfriend," She smiled and kissed him.

"Wrong, it's your wonderfully beautiful, smart girlfriend,"

"Silly me,"

"Where are we gonna stay tonight?"

"The Night Bus will do just fine. The train leaves tomorrow, anyway," Crystal nodded and they flagged down the bus. The next afternoon, they got on the train back to Hogwarts.

"You ready for the Third Task?" Crystal asked.

"I've faced a dragon and mer people, what could they possibly throw at me?"

"I know, but that dragon got you pretty bad. It worried me," He smiled.

"Nothing bad will happen, don't worry,"

A/N: There, done! It's getting increasingly harder to find time to type up stuff. Plus, I'm really tired at night, so that's less writing time. With working at Traditions, the bowling alley, being class historian, yearbook, french club, and project adventure, I'm booked! But, there's gonna be two more chapters (I think). Little foreshadowing at the end of this chapter, oooo


	9. Chapter 9 The Third Task

**Chapter 9 The Third Task**

"So, tomorrow's the big day," Crystal said. Cedric ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it is," He said and sighed. Crystal sat up from the couch and asked. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, a little. I'm more stressed out than nervous," She placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. He leaned back and let out a soft moan. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I'll love you. It'd just be cool to have that prize money," He smiled and she wrapped her arms around him. "You're gonna do great,"

"I'll be happy when it's over. Then we can graduate, and get our own place,"

"I know, I can't wait. Any ideas on what you want to do?" Cedric cocked his head.

"Well, I was thinking about an Auror," She nodded and leaned her head against his. He sighed again. "God, I'm so worried," She rubbed his back.

"Come on, you need your rest. You should get some sleep," Cedric sighed and got up. They kissed and went to their separate rooms. All night Cedric kept having these weird dreams. He'd see flashes of bright green light then he'd wake up in a cold sweat. He shook his head the fourth time he woke up. He pulled back the curtains, the sun was just starting to rise. He sighed and rested his head on the window. After falling asleep and waking up twice more, he gave up and got up. He threw on a black and yellow Huffelpuff shirt and walked down the stairs. He was greeted by cheers and pats on the back. He smiled and thanked everyone. He went down to the Great Hall and found Crystal reading the paper. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed him.

"Ready for today?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so," He said, taking a seat next to her. He ate a small breakfast, fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"Calm down, Ced. You'll do fine," He gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He kept nervously glancing at his watch, willing it to go faster.

"I should probably go down," He said. Crystal nodded and got up. He gave her a questioning look.

"What? I'm not gonna let you go alone," He smiled and put an arm around her waist. They walked down to the field and saw a huge maze. Crystal squeezed his hand.

"Miss Vatios, I'm sorry, but you'll have to take a seat in the stands now," Dumbledore said. She nodded and went o to leave. Cedric grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

"Good luck," She whispered. He smiled and said. "See you soon," Crystal then left and went into the stands. She rung her hands in anticipation as the four champions stepped towards the maze. Cedric and Harry went in first, and disappeared from view. Cedric was frantic throughout the maze. But saving Harry from Krum gave him back his courage. Cedric glanced up and saw the cup an sprinted towards it. He was going to get there first! He'd get the money, and him and Crystal would live together in their own place. He grabbed the handle of the cup, he'd won! He then was transported to a graveyard of some sort. He looked around, where was he?

"Where are we?" Harry mouthed, almost reading Cedric's mind.

"I don't know," Cedric muttered. He was liking this place less and less by the second. He saw a figure come forward carrying a bundle of some sort.

"Wormtail," He heard Harry whisper.

"Kill the spare, Wormtail," Someone whispered. Wormtail nodded and drew out his wand. Cedric grabbed his wand from his jeans, preparing to help Harry fight. Wormtail pointed his wand at Cedric and yelled. "Avada Kedavra!" Cedric's eyes widened as he saw a bright green flash. His mouth opened to scream when he dropped dead. The last thing he heard was Harry screaming his name. While Harry was fighting Voldemort, Cedric came and talked to Harry.

"Harry, please, take my body to Crystal. And please, take care of her. Let her know that I loved her," Harry nodded and raced back to Cedric's body. He grabbed the cup and was transported back. The crowd cheered as he came back. He sobbed into Cedric's chest, Voldemort was back. Crystal sighed in disappointment, Harry had won. At least it was over, she thought as she walked down to the field. Something was wrong, Cedric wasn't moving. Her worst fears surfaced, he couldn't be. The crowd stopped cheering, the realization was starting to set in.

"Cedric?" She called. She walked up to him. "Cedric?" She asked more urgently. She knelt down next to him, tears welling in her eyes. Her eyes widened. "He's dead," She whispered. "He's dead!" She yelled. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into his shoulder. "You promised! You promised! You stupid fuck, you promised you wouldn't leave me," She said, her anger coming out of nowhere. "No," She muttered. She held his head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "You promised," She whispered. "I never wanted you to go, I love you," She sobbed. She felt arms trying to pull her away from him. She pulled away, she couldn't leave him.

"Crystal, please, you to leave. Cedric is dead, being here won't help," Cho said, trying to haul her off of him. After ten minutes, she got up.

"Oh God, he's dead," She sobbed. Cho hugged her and rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be alright, Crystal. Please stop crying," They stayed up all night, eating comfort food and talking. Crystal reminisced about all the good times she'd had with Cedric, Cho listened like the good friend she was. Crystal was a wreck, a week later, the final day proved to make it worse.

A/N: One more chapter to go! So, I just came back from the city to get my Homecoming dress! It's short, black, spaghetti straps (they're light green) and a light green tie around the waist. I've got black shoes and green jewelry. All I need now is a date! Eh, like I need one, I've got Katie, Kathryn, and Chelsie, who needs anyone else? It would be cool to have a date though...


	10. Chapter 10 The Aftermath

**Chapter 10 The Aftermath**

Harry sighed as he went into the Huffelpuff common room. Dumbledore had requested that he clean up Cedric's room for Cedric's parents to come and take his stuff. He walked up the stairs and found Cedric's room. He took a deep sigh as he walked around the room. It seemed so quiet and desolate. He stopped as his eyes rested on a box on the dresser. He drew in a quick breath as he saw its contents. "His girlfriend should see this," He whispered. He pocketed the box and went outside. He spotted her leaning against a tree. Her eyes were glazed as she stared out into the lake. She'd been like that all week, like she was in a haze. "Crystal?" He asked. Crystal looked up and saw the famous Harry Potter. She'd never spoken to him before, she almost resented him for being the last one to see Cedric before his death.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked lazily. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought you should see this," He took out the box and gave it to her. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver diamond ring. The also was a folded up piece of paper inside. She read it out loud. "At graduation, kneel down and take her hand," There were a series of scribbles here. "Will you marry me? Short and simple," Tears stained the paper as Crystal began to sob. "He was going to ask me to marry him," She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Crystal," Harry said and put a hand on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her knees and gave a deep sigh. "Come on, Crystal, it's time for the feast," He helped her up and they walked to the Great Hall. Crystal sat in silence as everyone else enjoyed themselves. Dumbledore stood up and said. "Today should be a day to remember a wonderful person. Cedric Diggory was a smart, kind person. A wonderful son, boyfriend, friend and student to all. He never hurt anyone, ver. He should be honored with the utmost dignity," Crystal's breathing became in gasps as he talked about Cedric.

"I can't take this," She whispered and got up. Silence fell as all eyes rested on her. She rubbed her eyes of the tears as she left. She couldn't stand hearing about Cedric, not now. She went back to her room and sat down on her bed. The engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight. She glanced at it, tears welling in her eyes. "Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you? Why don't you listen when I try to make it through? Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, you never knew. Hold a little tighter," She sang. The song was 4:AM by the band, Lostprophets. (Awesome, awesome, song I might add. One of my faves! And lostprophets is one of my fave bands!). She felt the song described everything she was feeling. She gave a deep sigh, she just wish she had Cedric back. "I can't take this anymore," She said, hot tears streaming down her face. She climbed from her bed and left her room. She went up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

Harry fidgeted nervously in his seat. Cedric's last words were replaying over and over in his mind. '_Please take care of her'._ He sighed and got up after Dumbledore finished speaking. He checked the Huffelpuff common room, no one there. He checked the lake, where the hell was she? He decided to check the Astronomy Tower, he'd gone there a few times. Crystal sat on the edge of the roof, the light breeze ruffling her hair. She looked down to the ground. What would happen if she jumped? No more worries, no more pain, she'd be reunited with Cedric. She contemplated the suicidal thoughts, wondering what would happen if she followed through. She stood up, her toes on the edge of the roof. Harry climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. He climbed out the window and saw Crystal. He sighed in relief, but then realized how close to the edge she was.

"Crystal, maybe you should step back from the edge," He said, reaching for her arm. She leaned forward and Harry grabbed her waist. He pulled her back and she fell on top of him. "What were you doing?" Harry asked.

"I can't take it anymore. I just miss him so much," Harry sighed and said. "I know, I miss him too. But you can make it through this," Crystal shook her head and cried into his chest.

"Don't you see, Harry? If I die then it'd all work out. Everyone's lives would be better, including mine. And please, give this to Cho, and everyone it mentions," It was a letter that read: Cho, you were an amazing friend, thank you for all the great times. Jamie, I'm sorry another member of our family is dying, and that I'm leaving you all alone. Please don't be mad, you're an amazing sister, thank you. Fred and George, you guys are great. Too bad I didn't get you guys back for soaking me at the Yule Ball. To anyone else, goodbye, thank you for all the good times.

"Crystal, please hold on. I can't be responsible for another death,"

"Don't worry, Harry. You're freeing me from this life into a better one," He looked into her eyes and she got up. She stood on the edge of the roof, smiling as the breeze hit her face. She leaned forward and fell from the roof. She smiled as the rushing air pulled her hair back. She felt no pain upon her death, only the feeling of being free from the weight of the world.

A/N: There, all done! I really had only decided to kill her like last night as I was writing it. But, that prevents me from writing sequels, like I love to do. Unfortunately, I have no ideas for another story like I did when I finished Lips Of An Angel. But, never fear, I shall get one soon! Until then, goodbye!


End file.
